Falling in love with the Sasuke Uchiha
by xdestinyxforeverx
Summary: So Tenten falls in love with Sasuke after finally giving up on her first crush, Neji Hyuga. Does Sasuke return her feelings? Or, is she just another fangirl to him? A Sasuten request for cutieninjaneji0097.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a SasukexTenten request from cutieninjaneji0097**

**Anyways, I hope you like it!! It is OOC… I tried my best though.. .… please no flames…**

"T-Tenten. Is it true?" Hinata was sitting down watching me train.

"What, Hinata?" i stopped throwing kunai and walked over, grabbing a towel wiping the sweat off of my forehead……

"You stopped liking N-Neji-ni san?" Hinata. I took a big gulp of water.

"Yeah. That's… pretty true." I rubbed my head.

"S-So who do you like now?" Hinata asked tilting her head. I gulped more water.

"Eh. Okay, okay. I still like Neji, a little bit. But, I also… like Sasuke Uchiha… a little bit too. Maybe a little even more than Neji…" Hinata blinked. "Hm?"

"S-Sasuke-san?" Hinata looked at me, like.. Well, she was going to puke.

"Uhm. Yeah. I don't like Neji as much. Because, well, he doesn't like notice me… he uses me, I guess. For training…" I looked down. Hinata placed her hand on my shoulder.

"N-No. it's okay if you like S-Sasuke-san…" She smiled. "I have to go. H-Hiashi-sama will be training with me. Bye, Tenten." She waved and ran out the training grounds. I wiped my forehead.

"Ew. How can I like Sasuke. He's Neji's rival… and I'm Neji's friend… sigh…" I rubbed my forehead.

"Did you hear that, Ino-pig?"

"Of course I did… bill board brow. That panda person is in love with our Sasuke-kun."

"Let's get her…" Sakura suggested.

"For once I agree with you!" Ino screamed and the two jumped out of the bushes and ran towards me. I turned around and what I saw was two crazy maniacs running and screaming towards me. I suddenly started to run. I could have fought them, but for some reason, I just ran.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sakura shouted.

"Aw, crap…" I mumbled and ran. I looked behind to see if they were still following. All of a sudden, I bash into. HAH. SPEAK OF THE DEVIL… Uchiha Sasuke.

"Watch it." He muttered… I blushed a bit and pushed him roughly aside and ran. _Who… who is she? _

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Ino and Sakura shrieked. Sasuke turned around and raised an eyebrow. "WE LOVE YOU!! AND SO DOES THAT GIRL!! HER NAME'S TENTEN! AND SHE LOVES YOU TOO!!" They shouted at him. Sasuke scoffs and walks away.

"Get lost." _Who is that girl? Have I ever seen her before? Oh wait. Isn't she the one always hanging around with the Hyuga? And she… likes me too? Another fan girl…_

I ran into my room and shut the door and slumped against it. _I can't believe I ran into Sasuke like that. Oh my god.. What was Ino and Sakura chasing me for? Damn. I'm out of breath…_

"TENTEN!!" That voice, no doubt, belonged to Rock Lee. "TENTEN!" He banged at the door.

"Yeah?!" I shouted.

"TSUNADE-SAMA WANTS YOU!" Lee shouted. "She told me to come and get you! Go immediately!!"

"Wait, Lee. We're not going together? What about Neji?" I asked. I stood and was about to open the door.

"Me and Neji are going on a different mission. Go, go, go!" Lee shouted and ran down the stairs of the apartment. I scratched my head and opened the door and ran to Tsunade's office.

"Tenten!" Tsunade called to me. "You're here." I scratched at my head.

"Yeah… So. What's my mission?" I asked her.

"Not your mission…" Tsunade pointed to someone else. I looked next to me and there was Sasuke Uchiha.

"What the hell?! Why am I on a mission with him?!" I shouted.

"Is there a problem with being on a mission with me?" He looked at me, and I gulped.

"No?" I muttered quietly and stuffed my hands in my pockets and looked away.

"Alright then." Tsunade coughed. "You two are going to go deliver this scroll to Gaara."

"Gaara…" Sasuke growled. Tsunade stared at him.

"No fighting. We are allies now, remember?" Sasuke scoffed and grabbed the scroll and walked out. I followed soon after……

We didn't even talk, or look at each other. That is… until Sasuke asked me this peculiar question…

"Are you dating the Hyuga?" I looked at him. I shook my head.

"Why?" I looked at him. He shrugged. Wow, what luck. Sasuke actually talked to me… and about Neji? Hmm.

"We should stop here for camp." He suggested.

"Okay." We jumped down and landed. It was nearly dark… we set up our own tents and started a fire. As one of my daily routines, I would sit down and sharpen and polish my weapons. It was a habit, a hobby, maybe even a talent because I can make them so sharp and shiny. And I did so. I looked up and saw Sasuke staring at me… I sighed….

I'm sharpening my weapons…" I answered quietly. "Polishing them… actually…" I kept on wiping and shining my kunais, one after another placing them each in a pile.

"Do you always do that?" He asked.

"Pretty much."

"You know, it would help if you talked more. How can I get to know you, if you always answer with two words?" I looked up and put my weapon down.

"Why would you want to get to know me? We're just team mates, right? I mean, we don't talk to each other, look at each other to be exact…"

"We're on a team. It's necessary for me to get to know you, right?" Sasuke smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." I responded. Sasuke then told me about his past. When he told me that Itachi, his brother killed his family, I felt tears fall from my eyes.

"… Are you… crying?" Sasuke asked. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I know it was a sad. But, you don't gotta cry about it…"

"Of course I'm crying. No, I'm laughing? God… and what makes you think I'm crying about your story?" I covered my eyes. "My past… is just like yours… well… sort of. My sister killed my parents… but-"

"She got away right?" Sasuke guessed. I shook my head.

"Nope. I killed her…" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You what?" I sighed.

"I killed her myself. It had to be done. She was going after the whole village…" I shook my head and wiped my eyes and continued to clean my weapons.

"Hm. So, I heard that you liked me…" Sasuke smirked. I blinked and blushed a little.

"Wh-Who told you that?!" I shouted.

"Oh. Just Ino and Sakura…" Sasuke grinned at me. "So is it true?" I sighed.

"You shouldn't believe them… god…" I sighed and picked up my weapons and put them in my bag when Sasuke crawled over to me and sat next to me. "Wh-What are you doing?!" I shouted. "Too close for comfort!" He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Hey, why are you smirking?!"

"No reason… Just… tell me about yourself…"

"Didn't I tell you things already? I mean, that's pretty much my past. And well, now I've made a lot of new friends… like… well, Lee… Hinata… and Neji… and Naruto… and Temari… and maybe even Gaara." I smiled.

"Ah. So you're just like me…" Sasuke looked away.

"I guess so… in a way…" I shrugged. He leaned on my shoulder.

"You don't mind right?" Sasuke asked me.

"I guess not…" I responded. Deep inside, I was probably so happy… so.. So happy… that… well… my heart could have exploded… my heart was beating so fast… I bet he could-

"Your heart… What a beat…" He smirked. I coughed.

"Excuse me… If you're wondering, I'm NOT a fan girl!"

"I wasn't thinking that. But, now that you mention it…" He grinned. I moved away and his head hit the ground. "Ow…" I glared at him.

"I'm NOT a fan girl!" I shouted. "God…" I walked to my tent, leaving him there smirking to himself.

_She, Tenten… is quite an interesting person… the same past as me… and well, she's definitely not a fan girl… what else can I say?_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I hope this wasn't bad… I'm sorry if it is.. . please comment. I know they're ooc. I hope you still liked the first chapter though…**

**I will update soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I opened my eyes to greet the sun shining on me. It was 7 AM. I immediately got up and out from my tent, grabbed my bag and started to train. Usually, I would get up at 6:30 and meet Neji to train with him, but, since I'm on my own, I can get up 30 minutes late, right?

**Sasuke's POV**

"There!" CLANG. "Dammit." When I hear a explosion outside. I quickly ran outside the tent. Nothing was there… then I heard, "Hah…"

_What? _I thought. I walked towards the clanging of weapons and peeked from behind the bushes. What I saw was unbelievable. It was Tenten training. Her accuracy, her power and strength, her force, and her concentration. She doesn't even notice that I'm here…

**Tenten's POV**

_Aw man. I better go back and get changed. Before Sasuke gets up. _I quickly picked up my gear and ran back into my tent. I got changed and ran out immediately to see Sasuke standing with his backpack in front of my tent.

"Oh. Was I… keeping you waiting?" I asked him, inhaling deeply.

"Hn." He responded. "Let's go." _She was training that early? That hard? _I wiped my forehead… and jumped towards the Sand village with them.

"Let's stop." Sasuke suggested after an hour of traveling. I stared at him.

"Wha-What do you mean?" I stopped to catch my breath and sat down. Sasuke towered over me and stared down at me.

"Don't take me for a fool." He shut his eyes and leaned against the tree.

"I'm not…" I mumbled.

"I saw you training earlier…" He smirked. "Pretty impressive…"

_Wha-What was that? He was spying on me?!_ "Hm. And they say your fan girls spy on you. What do we have here? The Uchiha Sasuke, spying on me? Hm… I wonder what people would say if I told them this…." I smirked.

"You wouldn't." Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at me. I grinned.

"Try me…" I looked back at him and started to laugh. He had a confused look on his face.

"What's so funny…" I stood and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"God. You're pretty dense… of course I was joking. You looked so serious. Gosh, Sasuke, take a joke. You should have saw your face." I continued to laugh. "I wonder what would have happened if I did tell everyone back in Konoha that you spied on girls too."

"Technically, that would be false. Cause I don't spy on girls." Sasuke smirked.

"Ooh, and you spy on guys? You're G-A-Y?!" I shouted.

"No." I sighed in relief. "I don't spy on girls. I only spied on you, because I heard you training, and I decided to watch." I raised an eyebrow. "And besides, you're not necessarily the most feminine…" He just crossed the line. He just crossed that line. I was never going to forgive him. Nope.

"Damn you. Well, you're not the most… the most…" There you have it. There was, well, nothing really wrong with him. He smirked. "You have the biggest ego, and you're so cocky.. You… you're actually really cold to people too!" I shouted and shook my head and started to jump towards the sand village once more. Sasuke soon followed.

"You really think I'm cold to people?" He asked me. I gave him the 'are you freaking serious?' look.

"Well, duh…" I responded. "You're mean to people. You think you're so good at everything, and that you're so superior to everyone else. But, Sasuke, you're just like everyone else… Don't think so high of yourself." He looked away. And I looked at him. "You wanted the truth, you know…" I said quietly. He nodded.

"Yeah." He responded and smirked. "You know me pretty well." I raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"Jeez… you're suppose to argue and say that's not true…" He shrugged.

"But it is." He responded and jumped further than me. Once we reached the village, we handed the scroll to Gaara… who was the kazekage at the time.

"Thanks." Gaara responded and took the scroll from Sasuke. They glared at each other for a while.

"Hah.. Hah… Alrighty. We gotta go. Nice seeing you Gaara." I smiled and the tension broke. Gaara stared at me. "Hah. We gotta get back to Konoha. Bye, Gaara." I elbowed Sasuke in the ribs causing him to flinch.

"Ow. What… the hell?!" He muttered.

"Move…" I muttered back to him. "Bye Gaara!" He nodded.

"Bye." Gaara responded. On our way out of the village…

"God, why do you guys hate each other so much…" I scratched at my head.

"He's a rival…" He muttered.

"Nah. You should think of each other as friends." I smiled. He raised an eyebrow and gave me the "wtf" look. I looked back at him and raised my eyebrow. "Wha-?"

"friends? That's stupid." I shook my head.

"Not really. Cause, you guys always fight. And it's like friend rivalry… if you get what I mean. Always trying to get better than one another. Sort of like Sakura and Ino, right?" I smiled. He sighed.

"Ino and Sakura are stupid." Sasuke responded. "They're annoying." I nodded.

"Yeah. I gotta agree with you on that one…" I laughed. Sasuke smirked to himself.

"Let's go." He looked at him and nodded. We were traveling in silence, when Sasuke looked at me and spoke…

"Don't move…" He responded. He and I jumped down and landed on a tree. It was dark… and the only light was the bright white circle dangling in the sky. All I heard was the silent wind blowing back and forth, the cool night air hitting my face. I shut my eyes and smiled. "Stop." He responded. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was all serious. I gulped.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"I think someone's following us." He responded.

"… Really?" I whispered again.

"Shut up…" He whispered a little louder. I flinched at his cold tone and followed exactly what he ordered me to do. "Get down low…" I nodded and bent down onto my knees. My heart started to beat fast as my eyes suddenly filled with fear…… I started to shake…

_I… I'm scared… _I thought and grabbed my head.

Flashback…

"_Tenten-chan. Do not speak. Stay quiet. Do not move…"_

"_M-Mommy?" She smiled as a tear escaped. She pulled the blanket over my head and closed the closet. I pulled open the covers from over my face and peeked open through the hole in the closet. What I saw… I wish… I wish I hadn't… it scared me… scarred me…_

"_Mina-chan. Don't do this!" I heard my mom shout. Mina? I thought… _

"_I'm sorry… Mother." She responded. Then I shut my eyes quickly as I hear my mother scream. I felt something wet fly right at my cheek. I didn't dare move. I heard the door slam shut. I quickly turned on the light in the closet and touched my cheek. It was red… warm… in other words… blood._

"_M-Mom? Mommy…" I whispered. "Is it safe to come out?" I heard dead silence. "Mommy…" I said a little louder. I quickly opened the closet door and stumbled out. There, before my eyes, was my mother. She was laying on the ground… motionless… a pile of blood around her. "M-Mommy?!" I ran and kneeled before her and shook her. "Mom! Mom! Mom!!" I clamped my eyes shut and fisted my hands… fisted my hands so hard… that I felt the blood seeping through the cuts my nails made. My blood was boiling… I stood and took a kunai out. If my sister had really killed my mother… then… then… I didn't get to finish thinking. The door opened._

"_Tenten?" I recognized the voice._

"_F-Father?" I stood. "Mommy… She… She…" He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the halls. Everyone… all the maids we had… they were even my friends…. They had blood piled around them. "Daddy! We can't just leave mom there." He kept pulling me._

"_Shush. Don't talk. Your mother protected you. She wanted you to live. Don't let her life go to waste by getting killed by Mina…" I stared at him._

"_M-Mina?!" I whispered loudly._

"_Yes. Your sister…"_

"_Why?!" I shouted._

"_I don't know. I don't know, Tenten. If I did know the reason behind this.. I would have prevented it a long time ago… Tenten, we have got to get you out of here." He opened the door. "Tenten from here you-" He didn't finish. He looked up into the sky._

"_Father?" I looked at him. The wind blew into my face… "Dad…?" Before I knew it, he had let go of my hand and he collapsed onto the hard ground. "Dad!" I shouted. There we go. The second one closest to me. Done. He was dead. My father… He had a sword pierced through his heart._

"_Tenten." I looked in front of me. It was Mina. My sister._

"_M-Mina-onee-chan… Wh-What… are you doing?" She shook her head…_

"_They're holding me back." She growled at me. "Tenten… I'll spare you this time… Get stronger. Cause the next time we meet… I will kill you."_

"_No! They weren't holding you back! They enrolled you into becoming a ninja! And what did you do?! You took their lives away! They were helping you move forward if anything!!" I shouted at her._

"…" _She turned around and I blinked once… and she was in front of me. "Look here… Tenten… I'm letting you go. I'm sparing you. No matter how much I just want to kill you… I'm not going to… I want to fight someone with more potential… so I want you to get stronger… That's the ONLY reason I'm letting you go. But, you're holding me back too…" She responded. I shook my head._

"_I don't understand! How and I holding you back, onee-chan?!" She sighed. She reached her bloody hands out at me. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shouted and pushed her away._

"_I want to be stronger. You guys won't let me keep moving. So I had to kill mom and dad… I have to kill the rest of the village. I don't want to see you again… if I do, I'll kill you." She spat at me and turned and walked away. Mina pulled out the sword from my father and walked off. I collapsed onto my knees. I heard screaming._

"_Help me! Help!" A villager shouted. I stood. I couldn't let this happen. I had to… kill Mina… I ran back into the house and into the room to see my mother on the floor. I gulped and blinked back a tear and climbed on my bed. I reached above the shelf and grasped a key. With that, I ran down the halls into my mom and dad's room. I pulled all the clothes out of the closet and pushed the key in through the hole. The case opened and there was the sword my grandmother gave me. My father told me that I should only use it if it was an emergency. People were dying. It was an emergency, right?_

_I ran outside and saw my sister kill the nice old man across the street from us… He was the one who always gave flowers to me and her when we were younger. I don't think Mina will be giving him flowers in front of his tomb stone… I shook my head and ran at my sister._

"_Mina! I'm sorry!" I ran at her and pierced my sister's-_

"Tenten!" Sasuke called my name. I quickly blinked and stopped shaking. "You can stand. The ninja chickened out. Are you okay?" He asked. I gulped and inhaled and exhaled fast. I stood and grabbed my arms and kept shaking. Why that…. Why did I have to remember that… no matter what I did… I couldn't forget what happened…

"…" I licked my lips and exhaled again.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke walked over. I nodded quickly. "You cold?" I shook my head.

"I… I just wanna go home… that's all…" I responded and shook my head and smiled. "Okay. Let's go home then." He stared at me… "What?"

"…What's troubling you…"

"Why do you care…" I responded.

"Because I'm your team mate. I want to know." Sasuke kept on staring at me… not glancing away.

"I… okay. I just had a flashback on… when my sister killed my family, alright?" I touched my forehead with my hand. "It hurts… It's my nightmare… I always wake up… when… no… right before I kill Mina…"

"… Tell me." He sat down and pulled me next to him. I shut my eyes.

"Well, I was awakened in the middle of the night by my mother…" Well, I told him my whole story… my flash back to be exact…

"…" Sasuke was silent.

"And, so I got the sword my grandmother gave me. I was only suppose to use it in emergencies… and that was one. I ran outside… and pierced my sister through the heart… and… she turned around…"

"_T-Tenten! How dare you!" She shouted. I pulled the sword out, and my tears started to roll down my face._

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Mina. You were hurting too many people! You were killing them! You can't do this!" I backed away. She swayed a bit…_

"_Y-You'll… pay… this memory… will haunt you for the rest… of your life…" She picked up a knife and threw it at me. It just missed my eye, leaving a cut along my face._

"A cut?" Sasuke asked. I nodded and pointed to my face.

"It's a scar." He nodded.

"And then…"

"_Wh-What did… I just do?!" I shouted. "I just.. Killed… my sister! I'm… just as bad as her!!" I grabbeda kunai and held in front of me. I was about to plunge it into my heart when someone in a mask arrived… an anbu…_

"_Come with me, Tenten."_

"_What? Stay away from me!" I stood and pushed him away. "I can handle myself!"_

"_Are you a ninja?" The Anbu asked me._

"_Yeah." I responded. "I'll… I'll… kill you if I have to!!" I shouted._

"_Come with me to Konoha. Leave this place. Become stronger than you already are…"_

"_But… if I become stronger… I might become like my sister.. And kill…" I looked away. He placed his hand on my shoulder and shook his head._

"_No. In Konoha, you will become stronger, and you will learn to protect… alright?" I looked at him and nodded._

"So that's pretty much it." I responded and sniffed. "I'm happy though. In Konoha. Even… if I don't have family… there. Neji… and then there's Lee, and Hinata… and then there's-"

"Me." Sasuke responded. I stared at him, gaping.

"Really? You mean it?" He nodded. "Wow. Just knowing, that there is another person to care for me… makes me feel a lot better…" I smiled. "It's a nice feeling, you know?" He looked away.

_Perhaps… although… not many people care for a cold blooded Uchiha besides… well.. fan girls… and maybe Naruto and Kakashi…_

"You know, Sasuke… You're like my…"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been really busy!! I promise I'll update soon for chapter 3! I promise!!**

**I hope you like it. Review if you like. No flaming please!**


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, Sasuke… you're like a brother to me. And so, if you're my family, then, I want to be a part of your family, okay?" I smiled.

"Fine." He responded and blushed a bit.

"Are you blushing?" I looked at him. He shook his head and looked away. "Hm. That's cute… that you're trying to hide it, Sasuke. But, you don't have to."

"Hm?" He looked at me.

"I know why you're blushing!!" He turned a bit more red, and didn't look at me. "It's because you're happy right?" I grinned. He nearly fell off the branch.

_She hasn't really noticed yet, has she… _"Sure. Let's go now."

"Mhm." I nodded and got off my feet. We were almost reaching Konoha. However, it reached night before we made it. Just our luck, right?

"So, should we travel through the night?" I asked. He stopped.

"No. We should rest here. Then continue…" He responded.

"Sure." I was about to set up my tent when Sasuke jumped on me. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Shut up." He responded and pulled me behind a tree and covered my mouth with his hand. "The person's following us again…"

_Again… it's coming back again! The… flash back!! No no no…. _I pulled Sasuke's hands away from my mouth and ran into the clearing.

"Tenten! You idiot!!" He shouted. He ran after her.

"**There…"** a cold voice. A kunai came flying at me. And I turned to get slice below my eye, the exact same place where Mina threw a kunai. I stood there in shock as I felt the blood trickle down my face… I took my hand and placed it where I was hit and looked at the red stains on my fingers.

_Blood… Blood… Blood…_ I heard Sasuke runt to me.

"You alright?" I continued to look at my hand. He looked down.

"You're… bleeding…?" I nodded. And fell backwards and sat down and looked up at the man who threw the weapon at me… Sasuke growled.

"Who are you…"

"I'm Takashi. What I want, is the scroll. Give it to me."

"We don't have it!!" Sasuke shouted at the man. "It's been handed to Gaara, the kazekage!"

"Lies." he responded. "Give it to me. I know you have it!"

"W-We don't!" I shouted. I stood. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"I'm prepared then." Takashi jumped down.

"You'll lose! It's 2 versus 1." He smirked at me.

"Who said I was alone?" Takashi put a hand up, and two other people jumped down. "Now, I think it's… 3 verse 2... We have the advantage.. So, might I say, you'll lose?" I growled at him.

"Shut up." And I ran.

"Tenten, wait! Don't be so reckless! You don't know what he's capable of doing!" Sasuke ran faster and pulled me back in time. An ice point busted out of the ground, where I was just standing. Sasuke dropped me onto the ground. "If I hadn't been there, you could've just become a hot dog on a stick!"

"S-Sorry…" I responded quietly.

"You're so careless, you idiot! You're just like Naruto, I swear to god. You can't just rush into things because you're angry! You have to think of a plan." I nodded.

"You will not have time…" Takashi muttered. "Go." The two people next to him charged for me and Sasuke. I quickly got to my feet. Sasuke pushed me back down.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" He did the hand signals, and fire came out of his mouth. (Grand Fireball Jutsu) The two people jumped back.

"Kyori, Satoshi…" Takashi called the people's names. "You two attack Sasuke. I will attack Tenten. We will get the scroll no matter what."

"We told you we don't have it. But, if it's a fight you want, then a fight you'll get." Sasuke ran at the two people while I pulled out my kunai. I had nothing special. I had no special jutsus, except for my Sōshōryū (twin rising dragons). All of a sudden, I felt the ground below me rumble… I jumped away and an ice point busted from the ground.

"Dammit." I cursed. _I guess I have to use it…_ I put two scrolls onto the ground and did hand seals, "Sōshōryū!" All of a sudden, the two scrolls released smoke, shaping two dragons made of smoke. "Take this!" I shouted and rapidly threw weapons as a powerful barrage. I thought I pummeled him. But when the smoke appeared, all I saw was another tall ice point, and a smirking Takashi emerged from behind.

"That's all you got?"

"Not at all!" I shouted and jumped back into the air and pulled the wires on the weapons. I smirked.

"What?!" He shouted in shock. As I sent the weapons that were being controlled by my fingers at him. He was hit by all of them, all scratched up. "That's all ya got?!" He was bleeding. I smirked.

"No way."

"Uchiha Sasuke, hm?" Kyori sneered. "Aren't you the sole survivor of the clan?"

"Oh wait. There's Itachi… but then again… he shouldn't be counted as an Uchiha, right?" Satoshi smirked. "Which makes you all alone… Sasuke-san…"

"Shut up." Sasuke growled. "Just gimme your best shot." Kyori and Satoshi ran at Sasuke and when he kicked, they disappeared. _What?_

"_**Hah…"**_

"_**You can't see us can you?"**_

"_**Well, that's to be expected, isn't it… Kyori?"**_

"_**Yes, Satoshi. After all, he is all alone, right?"**_

"_**Yes… no one to look after him… no one to love him…"**_

"_**He's a loner…"**_

"_**The pour boy. We feel for him."**_

"_**We do, don't we, Satoshi?"**_

"_**Of course, Kyori…"**_

Suddenly, Sasuke felt cold. _It's true… I am alone… I'm the sole survivor…_

"**You feel pain, don't you?"**

"**Pathetic…."**

"**Now… drain in your misery… Sasuke-san…"**

"**Remember the pain."**

Sasuke's eyes shut and he quickly collapsed onto the ground.

I jumped out of the way quickly and rolled on the ground to dodge the ice.

"God, is that the only thing you can do?!" I growled. It was getting annoying. I was dodging and dodging… He sent another one out of the ground, and I dodged again. When I stood I looked around… _Dammit! I'm… trapped… _All of a sudden, I felt the ground shake. _He's… trapped me, and he's planning to puncture me?! Curse it!!_

"You're done!" I heard Takashi shout from outside of the ice prison. I quickly tried to climb out by pushing my kunai into the ice. All of a sudden, the ice came out of the ground. I tried to move as quickly as I could, but I was cut along my left arm. I grabbed it in pain and quickly jumped out and rolled onto the ground and when I stopped, I stood.

"C-Curse you…" I bit my lip as the blood dripped to the ground… dirt absorbing the red liquids. I let go of my arm and started panting… he appeared in front of me, and he also was covered in blood. _What's… this… someone else's chakra is coming up… _I quickly turned around to get stabbed with a kunai in my thigh. I dropped to the ground. And clutched my leg. Kyori and Satoshi appeared next to Takashi.

"Is the Uchiha dead?" Takashi asked Kyori and Satoshi.

"He will be." Kyori smirked.

"Yeah. He got stuck in our jutsu." Satoshi smirked.

"W-What?!" I tried to stand but collapsed back onto my bottom.

"He's going to be killed in his own nightmare…" Takashi grinned. "And you'll die by our hands…"

"…" _Sasuke? He… can't be killed… _

**Sasuke's POV**

_Where… am I? _I sat up… but, it was as if time had been frozen. I looked around me. I was where I was before. Kyori and Satoshi were no where to be found… I walked a little more and then I froze. There before me… was Tenten. She was on the ground, a pool of blood around her. I ran immediately and picked her up. "Tenten. Tenten! Are you alright?!" My mind was racing. Was this really happening? She sat up. "Tenten. Are you okay?" She stood and ignored me. "Tenten!" She ran at Takashi and threw a kunai and jumped over him and shot an arrow and pulled the wire back and tied him to a tree.

"You're done for!" Kyori ran at her and stabbed a kunai through her back. She spun around punched him in the face but collapsed onto the ground. I wanted to help, but my feet were glued to the ground. I tried desperately to run and help her, but I couldn't.

"She's dead." Satoshi exclaimed after feeling her pulse. "Maybe they never had the scroll?"

"Maybe not…" Kyori untied Takashi. "What do you think?"

"I agree. They don't have it… but, we had time to spare, didn't we…" Takashi smirked. "So, now the brat is dead… what about the Uchiha?"

"Oh he's dead." Kyori smirked.

"We made sure of it." Satoshi cracked his knuckles.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" I Shouted. They turned towards me and smirked, but walked away.

"Yes. He's dead. I'm sure of it." Takashi smirked. I threw a kunai but it went through them…

_WHAT?!_ I thought. What was happening…

"I think… someone just threw something at me. Too bad we can't see him…" Kyori smirked.

"What… do you mean…" I muttered. Takashi turned around and threw the same kunai at me and it scraped my arm. "Hello, Uchiha-san…"

"You can see me." I touched my arm. "What the hell did you do to me?!"

"You did this to yourself. You careless fool." Satoshi grinned. "When we disappeared you were trapped in out jutsu. And no, it's not a genjutsu…"

"I got trapped… dammit…" I cursed. "Why can only you 3 see me? What about Tenten?"

"Tenten?" Takashi mumbled. "Oh her. Hah. She's pathetic. She's dead, you see…"

"D-Dead?!" I stuttered.

"Well, yeah. Do you see her?" Kyori pointed.

"Why couldn't she see me?" I asked.

"Because you're not important to her…" Satoshi sneered.

"And you see me because?!" I felt my blood boiling…

"Cause we choose to see you. She doesn't want to see you. Doesn't need to see you…" Takashi laughed. "I can tell that you love her.. Look at that hurt expression on your face.. You're pathetic… just like her…"

"…" I growled… _She… That… could be true… she… probably doesn't like me back… but… _I activated my sharing an. "I'll kill you."

"That's highly impossible. You see… this all isn't real…" Takashi explained. "You see, you can't kill us." I shut my eyes and clenched my fists.

_How do I get out of this mess?! _I walked over and picked up Tenten in my arms. I placed her out of the way. _Tenten… why can't you see me? I know this isn't real… but… I will make it real… _I brought my thumb to my mouth.

"Wait, kill him before he draws his own blood!" Takashi shouted at Kyori and Satoshi.

_So that's it…._ I quickly bit into my thumb, and then I sat up. I was where I was before. There was a pile of blood around me. _Tenten… _I tried to stand, but fell backwards. _I can't come yet… I need to rest… I'm sorry… _

**Tenten's POV**

"You… didn't kill him did you?!" I shouted while I pulled out the kunai from my leg.

"Look at the time…" Kyori joked. "He's dead by now."

"…" Takashi smirked.

"Takashi-sama… I think you should tell Tenten-san what drove Mina-san to kill the family…" Satoshi smirked.

"Hm… maybe…" Takashi sneered. "It depends if she wants to know… do you, Tenten?"

"What? Mina… just killed the family because… she thought they were holding her back! Don't tell me… she did because she felt like it… and that killing was fun…" I started to pant.

"Nah…" Takashi shook his head.

"… Th-Then what was it? She was always so nice to me! Why did she go on a killing spree?!" I shouted at them. Tears started to well in my eyes. I needed to know…

"The truth is…"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for the update to take so long! It's just that I've been really busy! Sorry!! I promise I'll update soon! Sooner than this one!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

"The truth is… that we forced her to…" Takashi sneered at me.

"What?!" I shouted. "No. You're lying! Mina was strong! She could have fought you…" I cringed at the stinging feeling I was getting from the hole in my thigh.

"Yeah. That's about right…" Kyori smirked. "We overheard her talking about how she wanted to get stronger…"

"…" I started to shake and I looked at my hand… _Mina… _

"_Dammit! I want to be stronger! I need to get stronger… I will get stronger!!" Mina shouted as Kyori and Satoshi jumped down in front of her._

"_Hello…" Kyori smirked._

"_I see you want to get stronger?" Satoshi sneered._

"_Y-Yeah?" Mina stuttered. She didn't even take the time to think who these people were. She just wanted to get stronger immediately._

"_How about-" Kyori was interrupted by _

"_Kyori… Satoshi… stop…" Takashi walked towards them. "What are you doing to this young girl?"_

"_Nothing." Satoshi responded. "She wants to get stronger… well, we are willing to help her, aren't we… Takashi-sama…?"_

"_Girl… what is your name?" Takashi asked her._

"_M-Mina…" She said quietly._

"_Mina? Are you not the eldest daughter who has mastered weaponry?" Takashi asked._

"_I am." Mina responded. "How can I get stronger?"_

"_Hm. Before that, let me ask you… what is your relationship with your family?" Takashi asked. Kyori and Satoshi smirked._

"_Uhm. I love them like any child would love their parents, I guess." Mina shrugged._

"_Then in order to get stronger, you have to break the fence…" Takashi replied._

"_B-Break the fence?" Mina asked._

"_In other words, kill your parents." Satoshi added in. Mina's eyes widened._

"_N-No…" Mina responded. "I won't. There has to be another way. I'm not going to kill my parents just to get stronger. It was waste to spend my time talking to you." She started to walk away when Kyori appeared in front of her._

"_You have to. There is no other way." Mina looked away._

"_Is there… really no other way?" Mina asked._

"_Don't tell me… you're actually thinking of doing so…" Satoshi smirked._

"_I don't want to!" Mina shouted._

"_You have no choice." Takashi spoke from behind her. "You will. Or, else… We will kill you on the spot. We have a hatred towards your father… and you will be the one to kill him."_

"_I… I won't!" Mina shouted._

"_Why not?" Kyori asked. "You'll be getting what you want… and we'll be getting what we want… and your father will be getting what he deserved…"_

"_Wh-What?" Mina stuttered._

"_Do so… and we will not kill you… you do want to become stronger, right?" Satoshi asked. "Right? So, if you kill them, you will become stronger. Kill the village… or else… then come back here. We will train you… right, Takashi-sama?"_

"_Yes." Takashi smirked. "Leave now. Or we will have to kill you." Mina quickly nodded…_

"Fearing her life, she did so… and there. Too bad you didn't die. You're such a nuisance…" Kyori shook his head. Takashi smirked.

"You really need to die right now." Satoshi pulled out a kunai and appeared behind me. I was too scared to turn around… I didn't want to face the fact… that Mina wanted her life spared, for the price of every single villager… that… was not what I thought. I just thought for my whole life… that she just wanted to kill them because they were holding her back.

"Tenten… how do you feel right now?" Takashi asked, as Satoshi placed the kunai to my neck.

"I don't know…" I responded.

"Then die." I shut my eyes but, I felt no pain.

"Lion's barrage!"

_Sasuke's voice… _I opened my eyes. "S-Sasuke?" He was holding me in his arms. "Sasuke…" My hand was against his chest, when I pulled it away. It was covered with blood from Sasuke's shirt. "You're hurt…"

"I'm fine." All of a sudden, I heard a yelling sound. I sat up. It was Satoshi. He was on the ground, covered in blood, not moving.

"Y-You… killed him…" he nodded. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Stay here." He put me down.

"I can't walk anyways…" I looked away. He looked at me.

"What-"

"So you're alive…" Takashi muttered. "I thought you killed him!" He whispered to Kyori.

"I thought we did too…" Kyori looked at Satoshi. _Satoshi… _He looked away. "Satoshi's dead…"

"Yes. I know." Takashi mumbled. "Uchiha. Why did you not die?!"

"I'm not weak." Sasuke responded and smirked. "Besides, that Satoshi… he merely died from a bunch of taijutsu… no one… can get weaker than that.."

"Sasuke… don't get killed…" I murmured quietly. He looked at me…

"I won't die… you worried?" He smirked. I blushed slightly.

"N-No…" I leaned against the tree. "J-Just end it already." he nodded.

"Kyori. Takashi. You two will die by the hands of Sasuke Uchiha."

_Someone's being cocky… _I thought to myself and bit my lip to stop the tears from flowing… it was painful, the wounds I had, even though Sasuke was probably more hurt… "Sasuke. Just be careful." He looked at me and nodded.

_I have one down… just two more to go… _Sasuke thought. He threw a kunai at Takashi who simply raised an ice sculpture out of the ground and blocked it. _So he can make ice jutsus, and Kyori over there… can disappear and use something like a genjutsu…_

"Are you done warming up?" Kyori sneered. Sasuke activated his sharingan and ran at Kyori kicking Takashi in the process sending him hitting his back against a tree. He grabbed Kyori's neck and held him up. "I-I'm innocent!!"

"You hurt Tenten… you made her sister kill her clan…" Sasuke growled.

"Really! I didn't! It was all Takashi's fault!!" He shouted.

"S-Sasuke…" He looked at me, and he loosened his grip.

"Heh…" Kyori started to disappear.

"Nice try." Sasuke smirked and pulled out a kunai and jabbed it through Kyori's chest. "And I was gonna let you go too." He dropped Kyori to the ground and turned to me.

"Sasuke… you did it." I smiled.

"Now there's only Takashi left." He turned away from me and walked towards Takashi who had 'fainted'…

**Sasuke's POV**

_Is he… dead? _I walked towards him to find out it was just a shadow clone. _Dammit! _I turned around when I heard Tenten scream. "Tenten!" She was being taken away by Takashi. I ran quickly to catch up with them.

**Tenten's POV**

"Let go of me!" I shouted as I kicked him. Too bad I couldn't punch him, I was flung over his shoulder.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Then do it already! No one will care!" I shouted. "I already lost my family because of you, what more could I lose?!" He smirked.

"You would lose your life…"

"I don't care about it already!" I shouted.

"But there are people who do." He responded. "I'm going to break their hearts."

"I don't have family, I don't have a boyfriend! I only have friends who like me as friends!"

"Not true. You haven't really noticed have you?" Takashi picked up the pace trying to jump faster.

"What?! I don't understand what you're saying!"

"The Uchiha loves you…" Takashi smirked. "and so if I kill you, it'll break his fragile heart." I blushed.

_Sasuke… loves me? Can… he be lying? _

"Tenten!" I heard Sasuke shout my name. I looked up.

"Sasuke!" I shouted back.

"Drop her, Takashi!" Sasuke shouted.

"If you insist…" Takashi threw me as I landed on my feet on the nearby branch.

"Hn…" I groaned as I fell to my knees. _Stupid… Stupid legs… don't give in yet! _I looked at my pants. The blood was seeping out.

"Look out!" Sasuke shouted. I looked up to get hit by a kunai. I blocked with my arm but lost balance on the branch and fell backwards. Expecting to land on hard ground, I landed in someone's arms.

"Sasuke… " Before I could thank him, I quickly shouted. "Behind you!" I grabbed a kunai from his pocket and threw it at Takashi, who dodged it. Sasuke turned around and punched him in the face. His other arm, was wrapped around my waist, and I was leaning against his chest.

"Stay away from her." He growled.

"Ooh, and why's that?" Takashi wiped the blood from his mouth.. Sasuke was silent. "Hm?" I pulled Sasuke's arms away from me and walked up to Takashi and punched him in the stomach. Then I jumped up and used my twin rising dragons move one more time. When I finished… I looked at Takashi motionless on the ground. I coughed out blood. And turned to Sasuke and suddenly fell back wards, my eyes shutting on me…

"Tenten!"

**-At Konoha..**

"Tenten… Tenten…"

_Hm…? Someone's… calling me name… _

"Tenten?" I opened my eyes to meet Sasuke's.

"Sasuke. Where… are we?" I sat up and looked around.

"Konoha."

"Did… you carry me?" I asked.

"How else would you have gotten here…" he muttered.

"Thank you." I smiled and kissed him on the cheeks. He blushed and looked away. "Are your wounds better?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah." He responded. "What about you?"

"I'm feeling better." I looked at my bandages. "Did… Sakura do this?" He shook his head.

"No. Shizune." He responded.

"Oh… I see." I smiled.

"The only thing we can do, is to rest." He stood and walked back to his bed.

"Okay." I responded and shut my eyes. I was about ready to fall asleep, when I felt someone's lips against mine… My eyes opened as I saw who's lips it was… Sasuke's. He pulled away. "S-S-Sasuke?" I mumbled his name quietly. "Why'd… you kiss me?" I touched my lips.

"Tenten…" he called my name. "I love you." My mouth opened to say something, but I smiled instead.

"I… love you too, Sasuke…" A tear escaped from my eye. "I have been for a long time…" He nodded.

"Ever since I crashed into you… I had this feeling for you. And when we spoke… I felt a special connection between us. You told me about your past, and I could feel your pain…" Sasuke stopped talking when I hugged him.

"Same…" I smiled.

"When I spoke to you, it was like… you were speaking to me; Sasuke…" I nodded.

"Get some rest." He pulled away and smirked at me and walked back to his bed. I laid back down and faced the wall as I smiled brightly. _Sasuke… loves me back… Take that, Sakura, Ino!! _

**-1 week later-**

"Finally! We're out!" I stretched and smiled.

"Hm." Sasuke responded as he grabbed my hand and held it in his. He blushed and looked at me as I smiled at him. We were walking hand in hand, when we came across Hinata.

"Hinata!" I waved.

"Hello, Tenten… Sasuke-kun…" She looked at us holding hands and smiled brightly at me. I grinned back. "I-I have to go now, I'm… meeting Naruto-kun somewhere. Bye!" She ran off.

"Hinata!" sasuke called after her. She turned around. "Tell the dobe, I said hey." He made a small smile.

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

_Oh jeez… _I turned around to see Ino and Sakura running towards us.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Ino squeaked.

"HE'S MINE!" Sakura screamed and shoved Ino aside.

"HE'S MINE!" Ino shouted and shoved Sakura.

"No. He's mine." I smirked. Ino and Sakura stared at us.

"… SASUKE-KUN?! YOU GOT TOGETHER WITH… S-S-SASUKE-KUN?!" Ino shouted.

"Hn." He responded. I looked at him.

"N-No way…" Sakura looked saddened.

"Sakura… I'm… sorry." I responded. "Ino too."

"I won't forgive you for stealing him!" Ino shouted at me. Sakura growled.

"I'm-" I was about to apologize again when Sasuke stood in front of me.

"Leave her alone." He simply said.

"FINE!" Ino shouted. She stomped off. "YOU WILL BE MINE, SASUKE-KUN!" She blew a kiss and ran off, with a rain cloud over her head.

"Hey, Tenten. Tell me when you and Sasuke break up, okay? I'll be waiting Sasuke-kun." She smiled. He sighed.

"Then… you might have to wait forever." He responded.

"Hm?" I looked at him. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She questioned.

"We'll never break up. We'll be together forever, right Tenten?" Sasuke looked at me. I blushed and nodded.

"Yeah." I responded and looked back up at him, to see him smiling down at me, a very… unlike Sasuke thing to do, but, his smile made me feel warm. His hand holding mine made my heart beat fast, and last but not least… his heart was mine, as mine was his…

_Everyone knows how it feels to be head over heels for the Sasuke Uchiha. But, they don't know how it feels to have the Sasuke Uchiha head over heels for them. Well, I know how it feels… and let me tell you… the feeling, can not be described in words…_

_xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**It's done!! xD I hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing it!! It's probably one of my favorite stories I've written so far! I had some help from my cousin. She helped me brainstorm some ideas which I used for this story. So, some credit should go to her. :)**


End file.
